


Fixations

by bellascactus



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, No beta reader, Not Beta Read, baseball haha, but what if phil was a vampire, yknow? its the perfect cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellascactus/pseuds/bellascactus
Summary: When Renee gets an idea in her head, she absolutely cannot let it go.Not even for the literal life of hers.
Relationships: Phil Dwyer/Renée Dwyer
Kudos: 3





	Fixations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always thought it would be interesting to see a “like mother like daughter” thing happen between Bella and her mom. As in, like, great minds think alike. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated! More notes at the bottom. Thank you for reading!

Most people would describe Renee as, well, flighty. And she always knew she was. It wasn’t like she tried to hide who she was, ever. The moment she felt uncomfortable, stifled, she changed what was wrong. Like a lion pack moving onto prairie lands with a wider arrange of prey, Renee needed to nourish her soul with whatever it fancied, being it hot yoga, spin classes, a new guitar or her early education degree at the local university. Renee loved living. She needed to thrive. 

When she left Charlie that rainy night—it had rained every single night for the past week, she would never forget that—and took little Bella with her, it ate her alive knowing she was hurting Charlie. She still loved him, even now. But she knew he couldn’t keep up with her. She got out, moved to Pheonix, sorted out her life for her daughter. Grew up a bit. 

And one night, after starting to close up the diner she worked weekends at (kindergarten teacher salary, yknow?), he walked in the door. 

Phil. 

She had to admit, when she first saw him, well, she didn’t think he was very attractive. He had a warm smile, and he was polite, funny. He didn’t smell like beer like the other men who frequented the diner and had taken a liking to her, and she liked that. Phil wasn’t a creep. 

Weeks past of him coming to the diner after sunset--”Baseball practice always runs late”, he would say when she questioned it once—and they would talk while she cleaned and counted the register and complained about the humdrum of life. 

One night after grabbing her purse and turning the lights out at the diner, Phil walked her to her car like he always did now, and he kissed her. Renee had pulled away in shock at how cold he felt. It was 90 Phoenix, even at night. Its just..impossible, for him to be that cold. 

“You wouldn’t believe me, Renee”, Phil offered. “I’m not..normal.” 

“I mean, neither am I! You were sunglasses inside, at night for Christ’s sake!” She laughed, but it was shaky, her nerves spiking. Was he sick? Was it contagious? Would she give it to Bella? 

“I mean it,” He sounded serious, heavy. 

“Okay..” she offered. “Just..just spit it out already.” 

“I’m a vampire.” 

A pause. Then Renee busted out laughing, hands on her knees. She couldn’t help it. Part of it was her nerves, part of it was...well, it was ridiculous. A vampire? Really? 

She straightened, just in time to see Phil take off his classes. 

Blue eyes met red, and she stopped laughing. 

Renee stumbled, hitting the side of her car. Keeping her eyes on him while she dug through her purse looking for her pepper spray. 

Her eyes watered. She blinked. 

Phil vanished. Literally. She scanned the area with her eyes, too afraid to move. 

Then Renee got in her car and drove home. Her hands still shook as she paid the babysitter, as she crept into Bella’s room to give her sleeping daughter a kiss on the forehead. She couldn’t do it forever, she was almost 11 after all. 

___ 

Renee didn’t think she would see Phil again. He stopped coming to the diner altogether, and eventually she got a part time job as a yoga instructor, so she could keep her teaching job and quit the diner altogether. It was nice work, she just didn’t like smelling of burnt coffee and greasy food all the time. 

Time past. Renee fell in and out of hobbies, they got their own place after Bella’s grandmother, her mother died. She gained relationships, then ended them. Renee watched Bella grow up into a lovely young woman. 

She never forgot about Phil. 

One quiet night found Renee reading on the front porch, Bella out at a friend’s for the night. The book in question was a romance novel she indulged in from time to time. 

And then, a voice cleared. 

Renee looked up, startled. 

Phil. 

He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, and his eyes were..orange, Not red like she had seen on that night. 

He looked at her, a sheepish and guilty expression on his face. “Renee, I haven’t been able to get’cha outta my mind. You really make me feel somethin’, and I’ve been tryin’ to keep away from eatin’ people. I’ve been eatin’ animals all these years. For you.” 

Renee didn’t know how to feel. She still liked Phil, wanted him. Wanted to be like him. 

But he’s killed people. 

Was it worth it? What about Bella? 

And yet... 

The opportunity to do anything? Travel anywhere, forever? SHe wanted that freedom more than anything. No more worrying about getting old, about getting sick.. 

She set her book aside. She stood. 

“Phil,” she started, her voice shaky but determined. 

“Would you, uh--” she waved her hand, searching for the words she’d rehearsed. “Y’know..turn me. Make me a vampire.” 

Phil stared. Renee began to lose confidence. “Would you really want that? Want to be stuck with me forever?” 

They both shared a shaky laugh. 

“It’s..I mean, we could still be friends if it doesn’t work out, right?” 

Phil grinned. “”I’d rather that than miss out on not havin’ you around." 

They waited until Bella was safely in Forks to do it. 

Bella was a bright kid, that goes without saying. She bought into the cover story well enough; Phil was a minor league baseball player, and he needed to travel a lot for his work. 

Renee wanted to go with him to support him, and her and Bella agreed it would be best if Bella went to live with her Dad in Forks. 

Baseball was the American pastime, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO this didn’t turn out as dramatic as I had wanted it to be, haha, but I kinda like how it came out. Again thank you for reading!


End file.
